


Bickering

by kimpotato



Series: The House that LOΛE Built [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Dong and Jjery are at it again.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: The House that LOΛE Built [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by L.O.Λ.E STORY: NU'EST LAB Episode 8.

“I don’t want to team up with him.”

“I’m not gonna do it with you either!”

Aaron, Minhyun, and Mingi stand between Jonghyun and Dongho, forming a mini-human barricade in case things get physical again, as it sometimes does whenever the two are involved. Most of the time they are able to resolve things like civilized people, but once in a while tempers flare up and fists are thrown.

Whether it will happen today is yet to be seen.

“I guess I could go with Jonghyunnie instead,” Minhyun offers, already moving to where the other man is standing. 

Mingi immediately tuts and pulls him back to his side. “ _You_ are going to stay here and help decorate the place,” he reminds Minhyun. “Let them do the grunt work. Fair is fair.”

“I call for a rematch,” Jonghyun demands. “I’m sure I saw Hyung bring down his hand a microsecond later than the rest of us.”

“Are you accusing me of cheating, Jonghyun-ah?” Aaron asks, dramatically placing a hand on his chest as if he’s been shot.

“You _always_ cheat, Hyung,” Dongho answers, to which Jonghyun quickly nods in agreement.

“I’m not playing kai bai bo again over this,” Mingi hisses. “Now get out and pick up the supplies before I pull out my eyeliner and stab you both.”

Jonghyun whines like a kicked puppy while Dongho’s face crumples like a sad white tiger. 

“You’re so mean, Mingi-ya,” Jonghyun sniffs, before turning to his partner. “Why do I always get stuck with you?”

“Well excuse me,” Dongho snorts. “Next time we should use signals to make sure we don’t do the same hand sign.”

Jonghyun’s face lights up at the idea. “That could work,” he muses, as both men begin to head out the room. “How about we wiggle our eyebrows twice if we’re doing rock?”

Dongho nods as he opens the door to let Jonghyun out first. “We can raise our left eyebrow for scissors.”

The remaining men quietly watch as the two disappear from the other side of the door. Minhyun worriedly turns to his hyung and maknae.

“Think they’ll be all right?”

Mingi wrinkles his nose and pushes the eyeliner back into his shirt pocket. “At least I didn’t have to use this.”

Aaron grins, walking to the kitchen so he could start cooking the food for the party. “I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

###

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless, plotless drabble.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Feel free to yell for typos.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
